My First in Love
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku! Meskipun sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi bersama pilihanku. Semoga kau dan wanita di sampingmu berbahagia untuk selamanya.


**My First in Love**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #44**

 **Kategori: SasuSakuSara Canon**

 **Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** _Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku! Meskipun sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi bersama pilihanku. Semoga kau dan wanita di sampingmu berbahagia untuk selamanya._

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 _Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku! Meskipun sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi bersama pilihanku. Semoga kau dan wanita di sampingmu berbahagia untuk selamanya._

Kau berdiri kaku di hadapanku. Tanpa ekspresi dan tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku ikut terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Hening, menjadi bagian dari kondisi kita saat ini.

Semilir angin membawa belaian rambutmu terbang. Masih dalam keadaan hening kau dan aku saling menyelami netra kita masing-masing.

Wanita di sebelahmu mendekat. Menyunggingkan senyuman yang hangat. Membawa sensasi di tengah kondisi kita yang kosong ini.

Kau masih tak bergeming. Kau juga mengabaikan wanita cantik itu. Kau memilih mengintimidasi ku lewat netra hitammu itu.

Aku ingin menangis iba. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena wanita di sebelahmu akan ikut terbawa arus kita. Aku tidak mau dia ikut campur.

Dengan tangan bergetar kau mengelus wajahku. Aku pun merinding, dan wanita di sebelahmu tampak terkejut melihatmu.

Matamu mulai belagia-kaca. Begitu juga wanita di sebelahmu. Aku, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita itu. Karena aku jauh lebih tegar dari wanita itu.

"Sa..."

"Aku harus pergi."

Kupotong ucapanmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak mau mengasihanimu, karena ini pilihanku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berdiri di samping pria yang menjadi pilihanku. Genggaman tangannya memang tidak sehangat genggamanmu. Tapi, ada kejutan cinta dapat kurasakan di antara jari-jarinya. Maka dari itu maafkan aku, aku mulai berpaling darimu.

Cintamu mungkin lebih besar darinya, aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Caramu memelukku dan menciumku dulu akan menjadi lebih dari album kenangan bagiku. Bahkan aku juga selalu ingat bahwa kau selalu memanjakanku. Menjadikanku satu-satunya dan istimewa.

Tapi sayang, sekali lagi aku berdiri di samping pria pilihanku.

Setelah upacara sakral selesai, ku edarkan atensiku. Tak kusangka kau masih berdiri bersama wanita itu sambil tersenyum getir.

Wanita itu sempat melambaikan tangannya padaku dan kau hanya melihatku bungkam dengan beban di pikiranmu.

Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan berkata "Lepaskanlah beban itu."

Tapi aku tidak mau pria di sampingku cemburu nantinya. Jadi, cukup kusunggingkan senyuman paling hangat yang aku punya. Berharap hatimu terhibur.

Kita terus saling menatap. Saling bertukar atensi dan senyuman pahit. Bahkan kau tidak menghiraukan wanita di sampingmu yang mulai mengkhawatirkanmu.

Hingga akhirnya...

Dari jauh kulihat engkau mulai melangkahkan kaki. Berjalan ke arahku tanpa dosa. Wanita di sebelahmu sudah merengek mengajakmu ingin pulang. Tapi sekali lagi kau tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku menjadi takut kau berbuat semaumu. Karena itu adalah sifatmu. Aku menghafalinya. Kau selalu begitu. Seolah belum siap kehilangan diriku.

Kutarik _hakama_ milik _pria_ -ku.

Aku berharap kau menghentikan niatmu itu. Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan air mata di sini. Karena ini acaraku, milikku, dan kau jangan berani-berani mengacaukannya.

Sekali lagi kau berdiri di hadapanku dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak sanggup melihat matamu yang kelam itu. Karena aku sadar semua orang tengah memandangi kita penuh tanya. Dan saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap _wanita_ -mu tadi menghampirimu dan menyeretmu pergi.

Tapi, kau justru menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Hadiah, untukmu. Semoga kalian berbahagia," ucapmu.

Aku sempat menganga mendengar kalimatmu barusasegerabuat bahuku bergetar dan suhu tubuhku naik. Ada apa denganku? Kupikir inilah akhir yang baik untuk kita.

Buliran air asin ini tidak tahan mendengar ucapanmu itu. Matamu juga berkaca-kaca menyiratkan akan suatu hal. Ah, aku benci hal ini. Sebentar lagi aku yakin, riasanku akan luntur karena ledakan emosiku.

Wanita itu menepuk pundakmu dan kau menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah saatnya kita pulang. Sarada, dia pasti kelelahan."

Wanita itu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tidak kuasa ingin memeluknya.

Hingga akhirnya kalian berlalu pergi, aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung rapuh kalian. Aku pun segera membuka hadiah darimu. Berharap semua ini bukanlah penyesalan bagiku.

 **Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau mau. Ini adalah tiket untukmu datang ke rumah. Dengan tiket ini, kau boleh bermanja padaku. Meminta apapun dariku. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati.**

Terselip sebuah tulisan tangan di dalam hadiah darimu. Hey, ini hanyalah coretan tangan yang kau buat sendiri. Kubaca dengan seksama meski itu hanyalah sebuah tulisan abstrak bagiku. Tapi, aku terhanyut. Aku terharu membacanya. Selain jepitan bunga sakura ini, tulisan tangan darimu adalah hadiah yang terbaik.

Dan seketika aku mulai berpikir. Kau selalu bisa membuat emosiku bangkit. Hingga tetesan air asin ini pun bisa berubah menjadi deras. Saat pria pilihanku alias suamiku memberi isyarat padaku. Aku tahu artinya apa. Ia ingin aku mengejarmu.

Tanpa ragu aku pun mengejarmu. Meski susah untukku lari dengan _kimono_ ini tapi aku terus menuju ke arahmu. Bahkan kuabaikan semua orang yang menatapku bingung.

Dengan berlinangnya air mata ini, aku memanggil namamu berharap kau menghentikan langkahmu dan menengok kepadaku.

"Papa, papa, pappaaaaa."

Aku memelukmu dari belakang. Punggungmu yang mulai rapuh dan lemah itu terasa kaku dalam pelukanku. Tapi, punggungmu ini akan selalu kurindu. Karena punggungmu itu adalah wujud dari perlindunganmu padaku.

"Sarada"

Tanpa menoleh kau berucap. Dengan satu tanganmu, kau mengusap tanganku yang mendekapmu.

Wanita di sampingmu mengelus punggungku. Dia tersenyum haru melihatmu dan aku seperti ini.

"Sarada, berbahagialah. Kami mendukungmu."

Ucapnya dengan lembut. aku tahu dia lebih cengeng dariku. Kau mewarisi sikapmu itu padaku. Membuatku kesal karena itu warisan yang buruk bagiku.

Tapi, kau yang selalu ada untukku, yang selalu cerewet di saat aku terluka. Selalu meyakinkanku jika cinta kita murni dan saling terhubung. Kau dan hanya engkau yang selamanya akan terus kupanggil "Mama."

Bolehkah aku memeluk Papa dan Mama walau hanya sebentar saja? Aku tidak ingin ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin ini tetap seperti ini selamanya. Meski sekarang aku harus pergi dengan dia, suamiku kini. Tapi aku tetap ingin menjadi putri kecil kalian.

Mama, selamanya aku tetap putrimu yang manja.

Papa, selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi cinta pertamaku.

Mama, Papa, doakan Sarada bahagia dengan membuka lembaran baru ini. Dengan mengubah marga Uchiha menjadi Uzumaki. Aku meminta restumu.

Aku pun akan terus berdoa agar kalian selalu bahagia, selamanya.

 **Catatan Author:**

Hay, FF ini buat memeriahkan BTC 2017 ya!

Semoga readers suka. Jujur pas menulis ini aku sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Aku harap readers juga sama ya 😂

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fic ini.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya!

Arigatou 😚


End file.
